


A Good Man

by HellaGayCourf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somewhere between Dub-con and Non-con. It's complicated, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaGayCourf/pseuds/HellaGayCourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Gabriel turns his head to look at the photos instead. Jack looks younger in them. Kinder. Back then he knew how to smile properly and not be the arrogant and selfish man he is now between his legs...</p><p>Sort of a cut scene from  "The End", but can also be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Like everything I write, this was written in a sleepless night and probably has a bunch of mistakes that I couldn't find while proofreading, sorry about that.  
> I hope you still enjoy it, at least as much as one can enjoy something like this.
> 
> The title is based on the bittersweet exchange from Mad Men that was sort of an inspiration for this:  
>  _"The Army makes me feel like a good man."_  
>  _"You're not a good man. You never were."_

The first thing Gabriel notices is that Jack’s office is bigger and better lighted than his. Two thirds of one of the walls is made of perfect glass. Meanwhile in Blackwatch he just has two small windows, too dirty from age to let any light in so most of it comes from the cold glowing fluorescent tube at the ceiling.  
The young agent who lead him to Jack is dismissed and Gabriel continues looking around after Jack gestures him to wait a moment, not looking up from whatever he was signing.

Medals decorate the walls together with photos of the narcissist himself, propaganda posters, and photos of the crew. Gabriel is in none of them, he doesn’t even remember when those photos were taken, if he was even invited.  
There are plants in each corner. Jack was never the type to have plants in his room, he told Gabriel himself that he preferred to have a garden full of them outside, so he figures Mei must have insisted on those. But then again, it was a long time ago. Jack has changed since their days as guinea pigs.

Gabriel finally looks at Jack himself now. The desk he sits at is modern, made of something like fibreglass, you could see through it. His computer is also a much newer model than Gabriel’s. Stacks of paper are sorted neatly in one corner of the desk, and a cup for pens and pencils in the other.  
Jack has his coat over the soft chair he sits in and is still concentrated on the papers. Now that Gabriel thinks about it, he has barely seen Jack ever since he moved to Blackwatch. He notices a few wrinkles on the other man's faces, but unlike his own these are covered with some makeup to hide them. 

The longer Gabriel has to look at him, the more impatient he grows. He wants to go back to his own office and stare at the shitty fluorescent light instead.  
“Do you wear that costume when you sleep too?” He asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Jack finishes writing his sentence before putting away his pen and finally looking up. While his hair lost some colour, his eyes are still the same blue they were twenty years ago.  
“I could ask you the same about you and your hoodie,” He replies, putting the papers on the pile in the corner, then standing up and putting them all in a cabinet at the wall. “I know it was you.”  
“What was?”  
“Playing stupid isn't like you. I know you started the rumour.”  
Gabriel bites back a smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“The corruption, torture, blackmail, all that shit the public is accusing us of. I know it’s your fault,” Jack says as he walks towards him. “ _You_ told Atlas News, didn’t you?”  
“I did nothing, Morrison. Maybe this is all just karma.”

The blond man looks at him for a while, thinking about something that Gabriel can’t figure out yet, before sighing. “Fine, be that way.”  
Before Gabriel can ask if that was all, if he could leave, Jack moves his hand behind his neck, stroking over the millimetres of hair that the beanie doesn’t cover.  _Is he going to choke me to death_ , Gabriel wonders.

“I miss your locks. The ones you had during the enhancement program,” Jack says, his voice suddenly so soft it throws the other off. “It’s a shame you shaved.”  
Gabriel swallows. “What is this supposed to be?”  
Jack shrugs. “Just small talk.”  
He runs his hand under the beanie and steps closer. Gabriel’s heart starts beating faster.  
He doesn’t like this.

“There’s nothing to pull now,” Jack continues.  
“Excuse me?”  
“When I’m taking you the way you always wanted. It’s sad that you have no hair for me to pull.”  
_He doesn’t mean that, he can’t mean it_. Gabriel has to uncross his arms, hoping Jack doesn’t see his shaking hands.  
“How much do you want it?” Jack almost whispers now. It’s not helping.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gabriel says, trying his best to keep his voice strong. But when Jack’s mouth is at his ear, he can’t help the sigh escaping his throat.  
“You want me, don’t you?” Jack says, and suddenly his hand is between his legs.  
_No, no no no._  
“Get your hands off me,” Gabriel mutters, taking his wrist and trying to push him away. But all strength left his body when Jack began kneading. _This can’t be happening._  
“When did you first realise that you loved me?” Jack asks and doesn’t wait for an answer but instead presses his lips against the other’s, and Gabriel crumbles completely.  
  
He doesn’t quite know the answer either, he doesn't even know when he fell in love. It must have been at one of the nights at the soldier enhancement program, when Jack held him through one of the periods of agonising pain, or maybe during the first days of Overwatch, when Jack was gleaming with joy and excitement, shining as if humanity wasn't at war with its creations.  
For all he knows, he’s been in love with him ever since he could think.

But right now, having the lips he always wished to have on his own and the hand he longed to hold massaging him to hardness through his pants, he couldn’t think at all. There is just the voice in the back of his head telling him that this wasn’t real. It was wrong. It was just a game.  
_Jack is playing with you._

But still he follows Jack when he pulls him to his desk, letting himself be pushed against it roughly and allowing the hand to pull down the zipper of his pants. He already hates himself for this.

In his fantasies Jack is gentle. He takes his time to explore and kisses softly. But the real one puts his fingers around him too tightly, and bites and pulls at his lips. And he knows he’s too rough, Gabriel can see the smirk on his face when he leaves his lower lip red and bleeding.  
As Jack takes off his chest protection and pulls open his hoodie, Gabriel is praying to whatever god there is that he doesn’t believe in to stop this nightmare. The hand crawling under his shirt pulls him out of the thought.

“Morrison, please,” He murmurs. “Stop this.”  
Jack tightens his grip around his cock and Gabriel wants to stab himself with one of the pens on the desk for the sound he makes.  
“Or what?” Jack asks, waiting for a reply this time. There was nothing he could say. If there's one thing he knows that hasn't changed about Jack, it's that he gets what he wants, and nothing can talk him out of it.  
Worst of all, he's not sure if he truly wants it to stop. He dreamed about this so often, why hesitate now?  
Gabriel just looks at him before hanging his head in shame.

“That’s what I thought,” Jack says and pushes off the things on his desk, almost throwing the thin monitor down as well. He doesn’t have to care about it, he can simply get another one.  
Gabriel gets pushed down on his back and finally for a moment, Jack’s hands aren’t on him. He tries to calm his own, balling them into fists and staring at the pure white ceiling for a while. _How much does it cost to keep that clean_ , he wonders.  
His attention is back on Jack when he hears a click from opening the bottle in his hand. The bastard either planned this or Gabriel isn't the first office quickie. He's not sure which one makes it worse.

Jack pulls the other's pants and underwear down in one swift motion before pouring the lube over his fingers.  
"How many men did you do it with and pretended it was me?" He asks as he circles the ring of muscles. _Many_ , Gabriel thinks to himself while trying hard not to flinch at the feeling. _Too many_.  
As if he got his answer out loud, Jack pushes a finger in to the knuckle and smirks wider at the hissed curse Gabriel gives.

"How many times did you do it yourself and pretended it was me?" Jack asks when he rolls his finger inside him. He can't stand the smug expression on his face, so Gabriel turns his head to look at the photos instead. Jack looks younger in them. Kinder. Back then he knew how to smile properly and not be the arrogant and selfish man he is now between his legs.  
Gabriel's attention is back to the moment when Jack curls his finger upward and he can't hold in a breathy moan.

Jack adds another finger, still too soon, and keeps pressing against the spot until Gabriel's thighs are trembling. He can't help it anymore and grabs Jack's wrist to keep him there.  
"Jack, please," He gasps out, unable to finish whatever he was about to say when Jack continued to massage his prostate.  
He continues calling out his name over and over again, arching his back on the now damp desk.  
"Jack, Jack, Ja-"  
He comes silently and lets go of Jack's wrist. Probably held it tight enough to leave a mark.

"Do you want to tell Atlas News about this as well?" Jack asks when he pulls out his fingers. "I have enough information about you to drag you down as well."  
Gabriel closes his eyes, exhausted. "I already told you, I had nothing to do with it."  
"Of course you did."

Gabriel opens his eyes again when he hears a zip sound. Jack was undoing his pants.  
"Wait, Jack, I'm not-"  
Before he can try to sit up, Jack shoves his fingers down his throat and already lines himself up.  
"You're almost cute like this," he says before thrusting in roughly.  
_You idiot_ , Gabriel thinks to himself as he chokes on the digits. _Did you really think he was doing any of this for you?_

Jack pulls his hand away before his fingers get bitten off, and instead rests it on Gabriel's throat as he fucks him, fast and painful.  
_Maybe he's always been like this_ , Gabriel thinks and squeezes his eyes shut. _No. Not maybe._ He's always been like this, and Gabriel was too blind to see it.  
"Go ahead, tell Atlas News whatever you want. No one will believe you," Jack groans and puts his free hand on Gabriel's hip. "You're nothing compared to me. Not when we were younger, and not now."

Gabriel puts his arms over his face. _Don't let him see you like this._  
"I hate you," Gabriel mutters. Jack laughs. "I hate you."  
" _Sure you do_."

 

  
Jack puts on his coat after he finishes with Gabriel. He lets him lie there for a moment longer, process all of this, before getting up and dressed.  
"Don't forget, I can drag your name through the dirt any time I want," Jack says before laughing to himself. "Not that it isn't already dirty enough."  
"Do what you want, Morrison," Gabriel mutters when he puts on his armour. "I don't care."

"Would you like to make an appointment for a next meeting, sir?"  
Gabriel ignores the secretary when he leaves the way too bright office. _I'm going to kill him_ , he thinks. _I'm going to kill him._  
"Sir?"  
It hurts to walk.


End file.
